


hallucinations

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Goretober 2018, Halloween Challenge, Hallucinations, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [1 of 13]In the corner of his room he saw himself with yellow eyes. Every cell in his body screamed at him to get up, but he couldn’t move. His eyes tried to focus on the alarm trigger on the wall, but the figure shifted in front of it.It’s not real, he told himself. A hallucination.





	hallucinations

Nightmares were one thing. Shiro had grown accustomed to nightmares. Knew how to deal with them.

This. This was something else entirely.

The first time it happened he had just woken up. It was after a long battle, and he didn’t feel any more rested than when he had fallen asleep. Still, one didn’t spend a year in Galra captivity and not notice something like a figure in the corner.

Had Shiro not have seen it himself, he wouldn’t have believed it.

In the corner of his room he saw himself with yellow eyes. Every cell in his body screamed at him to get up, but he couldn’t move. His eyes tried to focus on the alarm trigger on the wall, but the figure shifted in front of it.

_It’s not real,_ he told himself. _A hallucination_.

He had had hallucinations before when he was first captured. They hadn’t lasted long, only short glimpses of people from back home, but now it was him. Was it?

Three times since then Shiro had seen _it_ . He refused to believe it was him. Shiro didn’t have yellow eyes. Shiro didn’t _lurk_ behind his teammates during training or appear as the training bot Shiro was fighting.

Shiro had only seen the hallucination twice alone, and every time he saw it around someone else, he choked up. He knew they all noticed, but were too polite to say anything.

Shiro guessed he had been lucky to not be around Keith when he saw it. Keith would say something, and Shiro really didn’t want to talk about it.

Now, his reflection laughed at him - no, taunted him. His eyes glowed yellow in the mirror as they glared back at him. He was unable to take his eyes off of the twisted version of himself.

This wasn’t him. It’s not real-

_But it is._

It looked just like him, except for the eyes and the sneer that was plastered across its face. Besides that it was Shiro.

He tore his eyes from the mirror, hoping to break away from whatever in his brain was triggering this.

Teeth. He needed to brush his teeth and get to training. No the meeting. What was first?

He glanced back up at the mirror, seeing his reflection just as it had been before. The yellow eyes bore into him, unsettling something in his core. The reflection seemed to almost jump out at him, causing him to stumble backwards into the door.

Why was it worse now? He could learn to ignore seeing it around. He couldn’t ignore his reflection.

It laughed at him again, the sound like a dull roar in his ears. It grew louder as his reflection started to dissolve, right in front of him.

“You’re a liar,” he heard from his left. His head swiveled to see who had said it, but no one was there.

“A traitor.” His head turned to the right, hoping he would be fast enough to see who it was.

“They know what you are.” Shiro looked back at the mirror, seeing his distorted reflection once again. It smirked wickedly. “They know who you’re not.”

Shiro didn’t trust himself to speak. It wasn’t true. He had seen what Haggar had done - _cloned_ him - but that wasn’t him. He was the _real_ Shiro.

 He heard his own laughter loud and clear, but he wasn’t laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October! This marks the beginning of the October Challenge I created for myself. I consider this a "challenge" because it is a new writing style and covers topics I do not have much experience with, thus if you can provide insight or constructive criticism I would greatly appreciate that.


End file.
